The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning appliance, comprising a heatable heat exchanger for heating up a liquid dispensable by the high-pressure cleaning appliance, a blower with a flow channel connected thereto for supplying combustion air to the heat exchanger, and a setting member for setting the amount of combustion air suppliable to the heat exchanger, the setting member having a channel constriction section which is positionable in the flow channel and movable relative thereto for changing the free cross-sectional area of the flow channel.
Such high-pressure cleaning appliances are known, in which the setting member comprises, in each case, a throttle flap with a channel constriction section rotatable relative to the flow channel. The free cross-sectional area of the flow channel differs in accordance with the angular position of the channel constriction section relative to the flow channel, so that the amount of combustion air supplied to the heat exchanger can thereby be set. “The amount of combustion air supplied to the heat exchanger” is, in this case, to be understood as considered per time unit and, therefore, designates the volume flow rate of combustion air.
High-pressure cleaning appliances equipped with throttle flaps have been found to work well in practice. Even better adjustability of the amount of combustion air that is to be supplied to the heat exchanger would, however, be desirable.
The object of the present invention is to so develop a generic high-pressure cleaning appliance that the amount of combustion air suppliable to the heat exchanger can be better adjusted.